


NieR Commission: Spanking of 2B

by ED3765



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Spanking, boundandgagged, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: I'm happy to get this commission as I wanted to do something on NieR Autoamta, though 2B is strong, how strong can she remain against the machine spanking?I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765
Kudos: 3





	NieR Commission: Spanking of 2B

"A strange group of robots in the desert?" 9S questioned as he and 2B were in the friendly and peaceful village of robots, talking to the village’s leader Pascal. 

"Yes, one of the villagers who was out traveling told me about them, said they were practicing in the dark arts of humanity," Pascal said sounding intrigue. "I honestly would love to know more about the dark arts, from what I've learned so far, humans range from what is called saints to devils, I feel like this is a good experience for us all." 

"Sounds like a bother..." 9S noted. 

"We should check it out, could be a clue to that human machine that appeared recently," 2B noted as Pascal nodded its head. 

"I wish you both the best of luck," Pascal said as both YoRHa units made their way towards the desert that was about to experience a nasty sandstorm. 

\---------

"Honestly, why is it always the desert?" 9S complained as the wind began to pick up, blowing more sand at them than normal. 

"Stop your complaining and focus on the reconnaissance," 2B sharply replied. 

"It's just that all this sand is getting under my blindfold is becoming so annoying!" 9S complained. 

"Try getting it in your thigh boots..." 2B quipped back as the two kept on their walk into the desert, their PODS soon issuing a warning. 

"Warning, high velocity winds detected, a sandstorm is in coming!" both Pods warned. 

"Ah crap! We need to take shelter!" 9S warned. 

"There should be a building nearby..." 2B said as they both hurried towards a dark shadow far off.

As they approached the shadow that was being obscured by the blowing sand, they noticed it was starting to move and wavier. 

"That is a building, right?" 2B questioned. 

"I think.... MACHINE!" 9S cried out as the tall shadow began to collapse, a long and orb like machine falling between the two androids, sending them both skidding down a long mountain side of sand. 

"Gaaaah!" 2B cried out as she vanished into the raging storm. 

"2B!" 9S screamed out as the two androids were sent their separate ways. 

\-----

"Ngngn..." 2B groaned as she was dragged along a dirty and dark corridor, a taller more human shape like machine dragged her with ease as she was soon taken to the center of a large open room. Once dragged to the middle, what awaited them was a cross shape pole which the machine held her up as two more machines appeared, each holding a strong reinforced wire as they bound her wrists to the outstretching metal poles. 

"What?" 2B groaned as her senses came back online, which she glanced around the room to see she was surrounded by odd looking machines of all shapes and sizes, all of them wearing some thin and weird latex like clothing. "Pod, activate-" 2B began to say only to notice her assistant was missing. "9S!" 2B called out to see him missing as well. "Metal bastards! What have you done to them?!" 2B demanded while pulling at her bonds as the machines remain silent before one of them spoke. 

"Tell us, all information on YoRHa, all information, give us all access!" the machine demanded. 

"Screw off, I'm not letting you access a thing!" 2B said trying to access her self-destruct function, but found an odd error going on. It was thanks to a jamming wave from the pole she was bound to as the machines began to find a way to make her talk. 

"Accessing, BDSM database, accessing.... accessing... accessing..." they all spoke in a union voice which irked 2B. 

"GRRRR! Release me!" she cried out struggling and squirming while kicking her legs out, soon the taller robots that bound her now grabbed her legs, pinning them together and forcing them against the pole and bound them more with the reinforced wire. "Nrnrnr!" 2B grunted out now feeling helpless and powerless, a feeling she had not felt before. 

"Data accessed, knowledge of BDSM obtained, now processing, processing, processing, must gag, gag gag gag gag gag gag!" all the robots talked in unison. 

"What?" 2B said confused before a strange round metal object was forced over her mouth and pulled tightly between her lips. "MGPGM?!" she cried out as she began to feel a strange sonar like vibration from it, disrupting her voice ability. "Ngngngngn!" she cried out, the feeling of helpless grew even more for her as she began to panic. 

"Method to make android talk now loaded, spank, spank, spank!" the machines all chimed out, confusing and concerning 2B as a line began to line up behind her. 

"Mpghgphg?! Whrhrmrp?!" she cried out confused to what they were doing or attempting to do as they began to shuffle towards her. "MrmrrMMRPH!" 2B soon cried out as a small robot with all of its reinforced strength, roughly slapped her butt as hard as possible, making 2B jolt forward violently. "MMMMMPHPM!" she cried out and panted, the jolt she felt from the slap unnerved her as she never felt anything like it before. 

Which before 2B could recover from the first smack to her rear, she endured another and another soon after that one. 

"MPHPHM! MMPHPM! HPHHPM! MPHPHM! MMMM! RRRMPH! MMMRPRHRM!" 2B screamed as all their hits were rough and hard, one after another they marched down upon her butt spanking with all their robotic might. Before long, the force of the spanking began to rip away at her skirt, revealing her white panties. 

"MMMMMMMMMM!" 2B screamed out as they had formed a perfect moving line now, every three seconds her butt was being heavily spanked by a machine hand. Before long, her pale butt checks began to show red and rust color from the hard force being done onto it. 

"Spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank!" the machines chimed out, their constant word of spanking drove 2B crazy as they kept on hitting her butt. 

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" she screamed out as even now her white panties had been torn away from the constant hitting, leaving her butt out for all to see. The machines seem to stop now, one of them walking up and removing her gag. 

"Talk, YoRHa android, give us all data on your Bunker!" the machine demanded as 2B panted and gasped, her entire body reeling from the hits. She had jolted forward so much the wires binding her wrists and ankles hard cut right through her gloves and boots to start sawing at her wrists, adding more pain to her situation. 

"Screw... you... all... machines bastards!" 2B panted out breathlessly as she was soon regagged. "Nrnrrmrmrmphpm!" 

"More spanking, must spank harder, spank spank spank!" the machines chimed up as they now formed two lines behind her, instead of focusing on one spank at a time, they were now going to hit both her cheeks at the same time. 

"Mphpm?!" 2B groaned out, having a bad feeling as before long the spanking resume, two machine hands of different sizes hit both sides of her butt cheek, making the jolt, pain and what she felt from it twice as hard. "MPHPM! MPMMPH! MPMPM! RRRRRRRRRMMMMM! MMMMMMMRRRRRRRRHH!" 2B screamed out heavily as both sides of her butt cheeks became bright red, coated in more rust and now a bit of oil as she kept jolting forward from the rough smacks. 

"Hit! Hit! Hit! Hit Hit!" the machines chimed out as they kept up the hitting for some time. 

"GRMRPRHM!" 2B screamed out as the pain started to become dull now but over enduring as she now attempted to get free, she pulled on the bonds with all her strength, but winced even more from her wrists and ankles being so sore as she still jolted forward from the spanking. "MPHPM! MPHPM! MPHPM!" she cried out over and over, soon her mind became drown in pain and despair in it all, as the machines spoke in constant loop of hit and spank, over and over till 2B wanted to nuke the entire area with her black box. 

"GGGGGGGMMMMMMMMMMRRRRR!" she screamed out as her body began to become numb, her sense to hold out was vanishing as if the soul within her could take no more as she soon began to hang limply on her bonds, something the machines took notice. 

"Talk now, you must talk, you can endure no more..." they advised her as they once more undid her gag, making 2B cough and pant. 

"I... I can't... I mustn't..." she spoke as the machines spanked her a few more times. "Gaaah! P-Please, just, no more..." she begged weakly. 

"Then talk..." the machines ordered as 2B managed to do the only thing she could and managed to do a restart to her system, which left her knocked out. "So persistent..." the machines noted as 2B managed to survive this round. 

\-------

"MMPHPMMMM!" 2B cried out in sheer pain, she was left outside in the raging storm, the sand beating down on all her android parts that she didn't want sand in, the sand also rubbing into her wounds which reacted with her pain sensors. "GRRRRMRMPHPM!" she kept crying out as the machines remain inside the safety of the building. 

As they made preparations, 2B was forced to sit down onto a stone chair, her wrists and ankles embedded into the stone thanks to some metal clamps. Though what was making her feel pain was several stone blocks resting on her thighs, forcing her to sit down on her extremely sore butt. 

"MMMMMMM!" 2B kept crying out, sitting on her heavily spank butt made it feel like she was sitting on pins and needles, the burning sensation from it all drove her mad as is. 

As the machines stayed inside to take a break and decide on what to do next, 2B looked out hopelessly at the thick blanket of blowing sand and hoped somehow, either 9S or anyone come to save her or at least, put her out of her misery. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to get this commission as I wanted to do something on NieR Autoamta, though 2B is strong, how strong can she remain against the machine spanking?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
